Maura's Birthday Surprise
by Medgrl11
Summary: What does one buy the woman who has and can afford everything?


*Disclaimer: Just borrowing these two characters again for some PG-13 level fun. Enjoy.

Maura's Birthday Surprise

"Jane? Jane? Where are you?" Maura attempted to keep the panic out of her voice as she stood awkwardly in total darkness. Unaware of where the detective disappeared to she had no choice but to stand still and wait.

"I don't see why this is necessary. Really, what does she think she's—"

"_SHE_, is about to show you the best birthday surprise you've ever had." Jane reappeared in front of Maura and gently grabbed the smaller woman by the elbow.

"Come on, I got you. Just follow me and you won't fall."

The ME hesitantly began to walk forward with Jane, feeling the floor texture changing from the hard wood of the foyer to the soft rug that covered her downstairs hallway.

_Hm she's taking me to my fitness room._

"Jane? Why are we going to my fitness room?"

"Maura! I said no peeking!"

"I'm not! You've made sure that I can't see anything through this fabric. I'm not being a spoiled sport—it doesn't take a _detective_to know where you are taking me in my own house."

"Hmf, fine, but it's supposed to be a surprise."

As the two women entered the newly painted, albeit bare, fitness room Jane expectantly stared at the other woman. She had gone through a lot of trouble to carry out Maura's birthday surprise. It hadn't been easy to schedule around Maura's weekly routine in order to get the sport equipment supplier to install the bag with out the ME noticing. It helped that Maura hadn't entered the room since they had painted it a few days back.

Jane stepped behind the smaller woman and whispered in her ear as she untied the hankerchief.

"Okay, you can open."

A chill ran down Maura's spine. Having Jane that close to her, whispering in her ear while she was already brimming with anticipation over the surprise…it was overwhelming.

"Okay, I…oh!" The ME was certainly surprised by the new addition to the room.

"Do you like it? Oh man it's like even nicer than mine!"

The blue Everlast heavy bag hung in the corner of the neatly painted room. And it stuck out like a sore thumb.

Maura didn't quite know how to respond, so she decided to play along with the excitement that was buzzing through the lanky brunette standing next to her. She smiled, mostly in response to Jane's enthusiasm over the gift.

"I do! It's so…unexpected. But thank you so much Jane." She gave the taller woman a warm hug. To Maura the bag represented the many aspects of their friendship that were unexpected but gratefully received. Jane had given her a best friend, someone to feel at ease with, and someone who gave her a fresh perspective on life each day.

"Aw, you're welcome Maur. I'm glad you like it. At first I thought you might be pissed that I added something to your house with out your decorator's permission. But, it's blue, see? Just like that trim you had custom painted up there, so it matches."

Jane gently elbowed her smaller friend in good humor as the ME rolled her eyes.

"How considerate of you. Now, did you also get me a pair of gloves? I'd love to learn how to use it."

"Thought you'd never ask." The detective grinned widely as she produced two brand new sets of gloves and offered a pair to Maura.

The two women spent the rest of the afternoon hitting the bag and planning what else room would contain. As the sun began to set and warm, orange rays splayed across the floor they took a seat on Maura's yoga mat.

Both women had changed into their respective work out clothes—Maura wore a turquoise, spandex yoga top, and black capris that accentuated her best assets. Jane wore a simple, black sports bra and running shorts, that put her toned muscles on display.

Jane lay on the mat with her knees bent, as Maura knelt beside her. The two women had been chatting for over an hour when the conversation about work turned into something more playful.

"So I hope you get a lot of use out of this bag Maur. I mean, yoga is great for "toning and strengthening" as you say, but self defense is more important in our line of work."

The ME tilted her head, squinting her eyes and pretended to be offended by the off-handed remark.

"Are you implying that I'm not strong enough as I am? That I wouldn't be able to defend myself from an attacker?"

Jane stifled a laugh. "Well, I mean, you don't exactly train like I do. But it's okay, that's why I'm gonna give you self defense lessons…so you don't hit like a _girl_."

Jane loved inciting this reaction from the blonde. She held in a giggle as she counted the seconds for the challenge that was sure to follow her last remark.

"Okay, that's it. Get up detective!" Maura stood quickly, and put on her best boxing stance.

Jane casually stood, stretched and approached the ME.

"Whatcha gonna do Maur? Hit me with your purse or stab me with your stilletos?" She grinned at the insult, which she evidently found to be both creative and humorous.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Actually I was hoping you'd show me some of your "hot" detective moves. Come on, give me your best shot."

"Alright but you asked for it." Jane began to playfully jab in the air around Maura, doing her best, comical version of a world class boxer. She bounced on her feet and jabbed left and right until she lightly made contact with Maura's shoulder.

"Oh come on Jane, I could hit harder than that."

"Maur, I'm not going to hit you."

"Oh? Are you scared detective? Afraid I'll…"

Before Maura could finish her sentence she found herself flat on her back. She was glad that the yoga mat was currently beneath her head and not the bare, oak floor. She suppressed a whimper of pain.

"Ha!" Jane was currently straddling Maura's waist as she began to remove her boxing gloves from each hand. Grabbing the Velcrow fastening strips with her teeth like an animal.

The smile on the detective's face quickly faded and was replaced by something new. From Jane's vantage point, she had an amazing view of Maura's breasts. _Woah. Okay, don't drool all over her Rizzoli._

Jane wasn't sure when she had noticed how amazing the blonde's body was, but it must have been the first or second time she had been dragged to 6 a.m. yoga class. Seeing the ME in those tight clothes almost made waking up that early, every Tuesday, worth it. _Almost._

Maura had noticed the subtle change in the detective's expression but was too distracted by the proximity of the gorgeous brunette to analyze it.

_Please don't move, please don't move. I could look at you from this angle forever._

The two women had sensed their mutual attraction a long time ago, but the present position was making it a blatant reality. Jane decided that since she had Maura pinned right where she wanted her, she may as well take advantage of the situation. But she had to be sure the other woman wanted the same thing. So she raised the stakes.

Leaning forward, Jane placed both hand on either side of Maura's head. She let the natural timbre of her voice take over.

"So it appears that I won the last round."

Maura swallowed as she felt the proximity of the woman's chest increase.

"It would appear so."

"What do I win?" Jane mischeveously raised one brow.

Maura smiled nervously. _She has got to be kidding me. How can anyone have such amazing abdominal muscles. And those triceps. _Before she could consciously stop her hand from moving, Maura was stroking Jane's stomach.

The detective laughed, but then closed her eyes when she realized how turned on she had become. Who knew another person's touch could have this effect on her?

"See something you like Maur?" Jane growled.

"Mhmm." Maura had no words and so she chose to let her actions speak instead. Propping herself up on her elbows she met Jane halfway and kissed her.

Seconds later Jane was covering Maura's face, neck, collar bone and finally her breasts with deliberate kisses. The ME let her body relax into the attention and moaned. It was finally happening.  
_Yes._

Jane worked her way back up to the smaller woman's mouth, timidly seeking entrance with her tongue. This time both women moaned as their tongues met for the first time. A spark of electricity ran through both of their bodies. It felt so right.  
After five minutes went by, both women lay side by side on the mat, grinning with full dimples on display. Their hands and legs were intertwined as they expectantly gazed into each other's eyes. Jane was the first to speak.

"I've uh, been wanting to do that for a really long time." She dropped her head bashfully as she laughed.

Maura struggled to regain eye contact with the blushing brunette. She ran her hand through the dark mane that she loved.

"Me too." She smiled lovingly, as her green eyes glowed with passion.

"Happy birthday Maur."

*FIN. Reviews are love.


End file.
